Supervivientes.
by Txitxas
Summary: Y después del Tercer Impacto... ¿qué?


Este fic ha sido escrito sin ánimo de lucro, por lo que todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a Gainax y los creadores de la gran serie de Ánime "Neon Genesis Evangelion".  
  
No quiero decir muchas bobadas más antes de la historia, sólo os diré que la acción discurre justo después de que Shinji intentara estrangular a Asuka al final de la segunda película junto al mar de L.C.L. y dar las gracias a la página de Evangelion Definitivo por darme la idea de esta historia (también se lo debo a Ricardo con el que me hincho a cervezas).  
  
  
  
SUPERVIVIENTES  
  
  
  
-Que asco-.  
  
Esa fue la escueta frase que pronunció Asuka cuando Shinji dejó de aprisionar su cuello. El chico estaba llorando sentado a horcajadas encima de ella de impotencia. Al cabo de unos instantes, Asuka tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para hecharle a un lado y sentarse sobre la arena.  
  
-Ha ocurrido ¿verdad kinder?-.  
  
Shinji se secó las lágrimas con el brazo -¿a qué te refieres?-.  
  
Asuka le miró lacónicamente -al Tercer Impacto...-.  
  
-Sí, ha ocurrido. Y ahora todos los seres se han convertido en esto- respondió señalando al enorme mar de L.C.L.  
  
-Pero nosotros estamos vivos...- dijo al levantarse -...y no pienso morir-.  
  
-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó Shinji sin mirarla.  
  
Asuka no le contestó, sólo se acercó hasta él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡¿qué significa eso de "me ayudarás"?!- exclamó. Con la mano vendada le giró para que quedara enfrente de ella.  
  
-¡Con esa actitud no vamos a conseguir nada! si no me vas a ayudar, será mejor que sigas otro camino-.  
  
Lentamente, Shinji se levantó y dirigió la vista hacia la cara de Rei- Lilith. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver como sus dos ojos sin vida le observaban fijamente -¡de acuerdo! iré contigo- se decidió por fin. Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en los labios de la chica.  
  
-Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar si queda alguien más con vida- .  
  
-Pero Asuka... yo vi como todos se convertían en ese mar que puedes ver- objetó.  
  
-Entonces...- dijo la chica llevándose un dedo a la boca -¿cómo es que estamos vivos nosotros?-.  
  
-No lo sé... Rei me dio a elegir...-.  
  
-¿Eres tonto kinder?- preguntó Asuka -era una pregunta retórica. Estamos vivos por nuestra voluntad de vivir-.  
  
Shinji la miró sin comprender y esta suspiró cansada -dentro de mi Eva, pude ver a mi madre... ella estaba allí...-.  
  
-Mi madre también estaba dentro del Eva UNIDAD-01. Incluso pude hablar con ella- interrumpió Shinji.  
  
Asuka le hecho una mirada glaciar, pero siguió con lo que estaba contando -fue ella la que me protegió del Tercer Impacto, y mientras ella se disolvía, me llevó hasta aquí. Después de ese sacrificio no iba yo a defraudarla dejando que desapareciera así como así-.  
  
De repente se giró hacia la playa para observar a la enorme cara y murmuró -te aborrezco niña modelo... por tu culpa no pude estár más tiempo con mi madre- y ya en voz alta exclamó -¡puede que haya quedado alguien más después de todo!-.  
  
-Yo... lo siento...- se disculpó Shinji.  
  
Asuka se acercó y le dio una bofetada -¡no vuelvas a disculparte por cosas de las que tú no tienes la culpa! ¿me has oído? ¡nunca más!-.  
  
Shinji se frotó la mejilla y recordó el tortazo que le dio Rei en una ocasión por hablar mal de su padre. Bajó la cabeza y fue a disculparse otra vez, pero recordó que no podía pedir perdón eternamente por los errores cometidos por toda la humanidad. Inclusó les había dado otra oportunidad.  
  
-Tienes razón Asuka- dijo por fin -se acabó el pedir perdón por todo, de ahora en adelante cogeré al toro por los cuernos-.  
  
La chica puso los brazos en jarras mientras Shinji se erguía y levantaba la cabeza. El orgullo se empeza a dejar ver en su cara y ella asintió -¡así es como se debe comportar un verdadero hombre!-.  
  
Shinji se giró dando la espalda a la cara gigante y cogió la mano de Asuka -¡vamos!- excalmó -busquemos a algún superviviente; seguro que alguien más tendría la voluntad de vivir aunque no estuviera dentro de un Eva-.  
  
Asuka asintió apretando fuertemente la mano del muchacho y los dos miraron al frente saliendo de la playa. Se estaban acercando a lo que en otro tiempo fuera la primera línea de playa cuando Shinji giró la cabeza hacia el mar.  
  
Una figura vestida con un uniforme escolar les observaba levitando a pocos centímetros de la superficie. Shinji sintió un nudo en el estómago de repente y se paró. La figura era la de una muchacha con el pelo corto y azul; tenía una expresión triste, pero de repente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.  
  
Asuka tiró del brazó de Shinji y este desvió la mirada hacia ella.  
  
-¿Qué miras kinder?- preguntó observando el océano.  
  
Shinji volvió a mirar hacia el punto en el que se debería encontrar la chica pero no había nadie -nada, nada. Sólo ha sido el viento- contestó.  
  
-Pues venga, date prisa, tenemos que llegar a lo que queda de la ciudad antes de que anochezca- volvió a andar.  
  
Él también volvió a andar hacia las ruinas de la ciudad pensando -gracias Rei... gracias por no haberme dejado solo-.  
  
-Gracias a ti- oyó en su interior -por enseñarme la palabra amor-.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN......................................................................... ..............................  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya lo terminé. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿triste? ¿idiota?. En fin, para cualquier crítica se me puede encontrar en redskinhead@latinamil.com  
  
De todas maneras, a la mitad del fic me di cuenta que si seguía por la idea original que tenía en la cabeza, podría haberse convertido en una historia larga; así que decidí cortar por lo sano. Sólo quiero que sepas que si llegaste al final y te entretuve por lo menos durante unos minutos, habré logrado lo que estaba buscando. 


End file.
